Summer Camp
by Blackoutdancer
Summary: Scorpion and Sub-Zero go together to a summer camp. Soon, they notice that the camp has really weird traditions... There, Scorpion meets Mileena, a mysterious camper who has a strange veil covering part of her face...
1. The Summer Camp

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Well, I decided to write this fic about two of my favourite characters, Scorpion and Sub-Zero. By the way, they're teenagers in the fic.**

Chapter 1

-Scorpion, you know that I get dizzy in buses-Sub Zero complained.

-Sub Zero, leave me alone-I pushed him against the window-. We're almost there. Don't start with the story that you get dizzy in buses!

The bus sped through the narrow road. I grabbed the seat that was in front of me and I looked through the window. There were only trees. Among all, they made a big green blur. The sun rays were breaking through the dusty window glass. I was eager to get off the bus. My best friend and I were the only ones in the bus. It was a bit awkward.

The driver was hiding behind a green courtain. I saw him when Sub Zero and I got on the bus.

-Welcome, guys!-he said.

But, since then, I didn't seen him anymore. Creepy.

Fortunately, Sub Zero and I have a great relationship. He's two years younger than me. He's thirteen. Some people say that we're brothers, but we aren't.

He has a cheerful face, while mine is much more serious. My parents always say that I need to cheer up. Even when I'm happy!

-I'm a bit dizzy, Scorpion-Sub Zero said.

I looked at him. He was completely yellow and his chin was trembling. That was a bad sign.

-Sub Zero, try thinking that you're not in a bus-I said-. Imagine that you're in the car.

-But cars also make me dizzy-he complained.

-Forget about the car-I answered. He gets dizzy even when his father takes the car out of the garage!

It's a bad habit that he has. He starts to turn yellow, his chin starts to shiver... and the desaster comes.

-You have to resist-I encouraged him-. Soon we'll be in the camp and you'll feel well.

Sub Zero swallowed saliva hard.

The bus shaked again because of a hole.

-I'm getting dizzy a lot...-he complained again.

-I know!-I shouted-. Sing a song! That always relaxes you. Sing it louder as you can. We're alone in the bus.

Sub Zero loves to sing. He has a very beautiful voice.

The music teacher always says that he has the perfect tone. I'm not sure of the meaning of that.

He belongs to the school's choir. His father says that, in the next autumn, he'll look for a sing teacher for him.

I stared at my friend. He was yellow as a banana. Bad symptom.

-C'mon, sing!-I ordered.

He started to sing a song that we both love. He started to look better meanwhile he was singing.

''That was an amazing idea, Scorpion!'', I said to myself.

Truthfully, he has an amazing voice.

Am I jealeous?

Maybe a little bit.

But I'm better at tennis and I always win in swimming competitions. So we're in a draw.

He stopped and shaked his head softly with sadness.

-I wish mom and dad sent me to the music camp...

-Sub Zero, we're in the middle of the summer-I said-. How many times do I have to say? Our parents waited too long. It was too late.

-I know-he said-. But...

-The Spirit Moon Camp was the only one where we could go at this time-I insisted- Hey, look!

Through the window I saw two horses.

-Yeah. Amazing. Horses-Sub Zero rolled his eyes.

-Hey, cheer up-I said. My friend has a very weird sense of humor. Sometimes, I'd like to punch him-. Maybe the Spirit Moon Camp will be the funniest camp of the world-I sweared.

-The Music Camp is so good...-he sighed-. They play two musicals every summer. It'd be amazing!

-Sub Zero, forget it-I said-. Let's enjoy this camp.

Suddenly, the bus stoped.

Surprised, I swung forward, then backward. I looked through the window waiting to see a Camp, but the only thing a saw was trees and more trees.

-Spirit Moon Camp! Everybody get off the bus!-the driver said.

Everybody? Sub Zero and I were the only passengers in the bus!

The driver stuck his head from behind the courtain and looked at us.

-How was the journey, boys?-he asked.

-Fantastic-I answered meanwhile I was walking through the corridor. Sub Zero kept silent.

The driver got off the bus. We followed him along the side of the bus. He crouched in the trunk, got off our backpacks and sleepingbags, and left everything on the floor.

-Mmm... Where's the Camp?-Sub Zero asked.

I protected myself from the sun with my hand and looked around. I only saw a narrow road that stretched into a corner and disappeared into the forest.

-Right there-the driver said. He pointed to a footpath wich started between the trees- It's really close.

The driver closed the trunk and got up the bus.

-Have fun!-he shouted.

He closed the door and the bus went away.

Sub Zero and I stared at the footpath. I took the bag with the clothes and the sleeping bag.

-Shouldn't they had sent a monitor to pick us up?-Sub Zero asked.

I shrugged.

-You heard the driver. He said that the Camp is in this way.

-So what?-he insisted-. They should had sent a monitor to pick us up.

-It isn't the camp's first day-I said-. We're in the middle of the summer. Stop whining for everything, dude. Grab your things and let's get out of here. It's too hot!

Sometimes I have to act like his older brother. Sub Zero grabbed his things and I started the walk.

The driver was right. After walking for two or three minutes, we arrived in a little esplanade. There were a sign wich said ''Spirit Moon Camp''.

-You see? We're already here!-I said happily.

We climbed a small hill. When we reached the top, we saw our objetive.

There were rows of little cabins in front of a blue lake. Some canoes were in the shore. On the side was a very big stone building. Probably it's the dinning room or the meeting point.

Near the forest I saw a sand square sorrounded by seats. I thought that it was for the camp fires.

-Look, Scorpion! There's baseball and football fields!-Sub Zero said while pointing them.

-Cool!-I answered.

In front of the forest I saw a row of white and red dartboards.

-Wow! We can practice archery!-I told Sub Zero. I'm really good at archery.

We started to descend the hill to the camp.

We both stopped in the middle of the hill and stared at each other.

-Don't you feel something strange?-Sub Zero asked.

I nodded.

-Yeah.

I felt a very weird sensation. Then, my throat went dry and I felt something in my stomach.

The Camp was empty.

There wasn't anybody.


	2. ¿¡Alone?

Chapter 2

-Where's everybody?-I asked while I was staring at the cabins. There wasn't anybody.

-Maybe we're in the wrong place...-Sub Zero said shyly.

-What!?-I pointed the sign-. How can we be in the wrong place? The sign says Spirit Moon Camp, Right?

-Maybe they're in the forest or something like that-Sub Zero suggested.

I rolled my eyes.

-Don't you know anything about camps?-I asked angrily-. No one goes on a trip at camps. There's no places to go!

-You don't need to yell at me!-Sub Zero complained.

-Then stop saying stupid things-I answered angrily-. We're alone in the middle of the forest. We have to think clearly.

-Maybe they all are in that stone building-Sub Zero pointed-. Let's have a look.

I didn't see any signs of life there. The camp looked like a photography.

-Yes, let's go-I answered-. We better look there.

Suddenly, we both heard a shout that made us stop.

-Hey! You two! Wait!

Behind us was a man who was wearing a white shirt. The shorts were white, too. He looked like he was thirty.

-Hey! Where do you come from?-I screamed. The man scared me.

The man pointed the forest.

-I was looking for some wood-he explained..

-Are you a monitor?-I asked.

He dryed the sweat of his forehead with the front of his shirt.

-Yes. I'm Kung Lao. You two are Scorpion and Sub Zero, Right?

We nodded.

-I'm sorry for being late-He apologized-. Were you two scared?

-Of course not!-I said quickly.

-Scorpion was a bit scared, but I wasn't-lied Sub Zero.

-Where's everybody?-I asked Kung Lao-. We didn't see anyone yet...

-They're gone-He answered. He did a sad move with his head. When he looked back at us, he had a scared expression on his face.

-We're... alone-he shakily concluded.


	3. The Director

Chapter 3

-They're gone?!-Sub Zero said-. But, but... Where have they gone?

-It's impossible that there's no one else! The forest...

A smirk appeared in Kung Lao's face. Then, he started laughing.

-I'm sorry, boys.I can't take it anymore-he placed his arms around our shoulders-. It was a joke.

-What? A joke?-I asked. I was very puzzled.

-It's a joke that we always do in this camp-Kung Lao explained-. We always do it on the new campers.

-Ha, ha. Vey funny-I said coldly.

-Do you always try to scare the new campers?-Sub Zero asked.

Kung Lao nodded.

-Yes. It's a tradition of this camp. Here, we have our traditions. You'll see. Tonight, in the camp fire...

Suddenly, a tall man appeared, also dressed in white, walking towards us. Marshall interrumped his speech.

-Hey!-the man shouted with a very deep voice.

-It's Shao Kahn. He directs the camp-whispered Kung Lao.

-Hey!-Shao Kahn repeated while he was walking towards us-. Scorpion, How are you going?-he gave me a palm on the back wich almost stamped me against the trees.

He gave us a smirk.

He was huge, he reminded me of a bear which was at the zoo near our house.

He had a strange animal skull covering part of his face.

His arms were very muscular, and his neck was thick as the trunk of a tree.

He leaned a bit to shake hands with Sub Zero. I heard a crack and I saw that Sub Zero was complaining of pain in silence.

-A good handshake, very firm-Shao Kahn told Sub Zero. Then he turned to me-. Did Kung Lao do to you our ''Alone in the forest'' joke, boys?-He talked so loud that I wanted to cover my ears.

-Yes, he did-I confessed-. I thought that we really were alone.

-It's one of the oldest traditions of this camp-he explained with a I show you two your cabin, I want to show you the Spirit Moon Camp greet-he said-. Kung Lao and I will do it.

They looked at each other.

-Hey, Spirits!-Shao Kahn shouted.

-Hey, Spirits!-Kung Lao answered.

Then they greeted each other with the left hand, placing it on the nose and, then, they did a weird move in the air.

-That's how our campers greet each others-Shao Kahn explained-. C'mon, try!

I find this kind of things ridiculous. They make me feel like an idiot.

But I've just arrived at the camp. And I didn't want that man to think that I'm unfriendly. So I positioned myself in front of my friend.

-Hey, Spirits!-I shouted. I greeted Sub Zero with a quick move.

-Hey, Spirits!-he did it with more energy than me. He likes this kind of things.

Kahn laughed loudly.

-Well done, guys! I think you two are going to be great members of the Spirit Moon camp.

He winked at Kung Lao.

-Of course, tonight's camp fire will be the real test...

Kung Lao nodded with a smirk.

-A test?-I asked.

He palmed my back.

-Don't worry about that, Scorpion.

-All the new guys come to a greeting camp fire-Kung Lao explained-. It's the perfect moment to show them our traditions.

-Don't say nothing more-Kahn ordered Kung Lao-. We want to surprise them, Right?

-Surprise us?-I said.

Why did I have a bad thought? Why did my throat went dry again?

-Do you sing songs at the greeting fire?-Sub Zero said-. I love to sing. I go to singing lessons and...

-Don't worry. You'll sing a lot-whispered Kahn.

I noticed a cold look in his eyes. And a chill ran down my spine.

''He's trying to scare us'', I thought.

-Guys, I think you'll like tonight's fire-Kahn said-. If you both survive, of course!

He and Kung Lao laughed.

-See you later, guys-Kung Lao said. He gave us a greet and disappeared through the trees.

-These will be your bunks-Kahn said.

Sub Zero and I dragged our backs and sleeping bags into the cabin. There were bunks leaning against the walls, a commode and little closets.

''Not bad'', I thought.

-This bunk is empty-Kahn said-. Decide who will sleep above and who below.

-I have to sleep below-Sub Zero said-. I move a lot when I'm sleeping.

-And he sings while he's sleeping-I told Kahn-. Incredible, Right?

-Then you should join the talent show-Kahn told him-. If you survive tonight-he laughed.

Why was he so insistent?

''He's teasing us-I thought-. He's only joking.''

-Boys' bathrooms are in the left-Kahn explained-. And girls' bathrooms are in the right. We all use the same dining room and meeting point. It's that big stone building near the forest.

-Can we unpack our things now?-Sub Zero asked.

-Yes. You better hurry up, boys. The rest of the campers will be here with the wood soon. Then we'll do the camp fire.

Then he went to the exit and slammed the glass door.

-What a funny dude-I mumbled

-He's a bit scary-Sub Zero admitted.

-He's only teasing us-I said-. In all the summer camps they try to scare the new ones. I think-. I dragged my clothes bag to the bed.

I left the sleeping bag in a corner. Then I went to the commode to look for an empty drawer.

-Wow!-I shouted when I stepped on something strange.

I looked down.

There was a kind of blue slime on the floor.

-Crap!-I tried to remove it. That dense liquid was sticked in my shoe.

I glanced at the room.

There were more puddles of blue slime in front of each bunk.

-What's happening here?!-I shouted-. What is this thing!?


End file.
